An American Traveling The Known Multiverse
by MindWizard
Summary: Read the titlte. The first part is more of a prologue than anything. I don't feel like saying too much in this part of it, and I'm hoping to make seqels. Yes, more than one, I hope. This thing is going to span quite a lot of shows. Heh heh heh. R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Unbelievable Journey  
written by   
Dreamweaver15   
:Disclaimer: Pokèmon is owned by its right and proper owners (who's identity I happen to have forgotten, though I think it has something to do with Nintendo), not me, and I mean no harm to the guys who own it; on a side note, I am making no money off of this, so please don't sue me for writing this ::puts on a sad puppy dog face::; on another side-note, I do own Jal-Sin (you'll find out why he has such a funny name later) and his sister Cathy, since I'm pretty darn sure that I made them up (I think); anyone wishing to use either of these characters or any other s I manage to make up along the way, which I highly doubt, must merely ask permission (hey, I may not be getting any cash off of this, but at least I get that single right as a writer.)  
  
Looking out over the horizon at the beutiful scen of the sun setting over the beach, the the boy let out a small sigh. He looked to be about sixteen or even seventeen years of age, though in truth he was actually only thirteen. The thirteen year-old boy brushed back his dirty blond hair, taking one last glance at the sun setting over the land he had born in through his emerald-green colored eyes. This was to be his first journey outside of America, to a place in a Japan supposedly all but unknown in the land he had been born in, strange as that may seem to some.   
"Hey, Jal-Sin, wait up!" turning around, Jal-Sin, as the boy's father had named him, saw his sister, Cathy, speeding torward him with a lunchbag in her hands and a pink-striped backpack strapped to her back, as opposed to the pure jet-black backback he had strapped onto his own back.  
"Cathy, what are you doing? Mom said you couldn't come!"  
"Daddy got her to change her mind, so now I'm coming along whether you like it not!" his younger sister finished, sticking her tongue at him and making a face.  
"Fine, but if you keep doing that, your face will freeze, ya know?" which was replied to with a hit in the stomach.  
"If you keep saying that, you'll end up with a lot of brusies, ya know?" And so it went, brother and sister, latter twelve years of age, though she looked like she was a ten year-old cutie pie or some such thing. Of course, that seemed to be counteracted by the fact that she acted like a tomboy whenever their parents weren't around.  
"Say, J," asked her brother, using the nickname she had made up for him (for some when reason, whenever she made up a nickname for someone, it almost always had to do with the intial of their first name) as they stood before the local airport, which be right next to where Jal-Sin had been enjoying the sunset.  
"What is it now, Cathy?" Jal-Sin asked his sister as they boarded their plane and found their seats.  
"Where did daddy say he was sending us anyway?"  
"I don't know. Some place called Pokèmon Island or something. We'll just have to wait and see when we get there."  
  
  
  
:Author's Notes: I know this is pretty short right here, but bear with me, it will get better as we go along. As for those of you wondering why I put this into the crossovers section instead of the Pokèmon section, I'm going to add more series into it as we go along (for those of you who noticed the weird name of the main character without me poking at you, which is a probably a smaller number than I'm hoping for, you deserve a... well I'll let you know what it is when I find out myself!). Anywho, for anyone asking if I'm going to include Ash and the gang in this, I will sooner or later, but be forewarned, I used to like Pokèmon, than I hated it, then I realized why I started hating it (raka fraka Ketchum... boy am I going to get that little rat before too long... heheheheheh), realized the potential of a Pokèmon crossover (I remember seeing someone write something about actually sparring with the Pokèmon and trading attacks between trainer/sensei and Pokèmon/student, and I plan on trying it out) and decided, ah what the hey, why not? Beware, however, I'll be stuffing as much Ash basing as I can into the fic (I don't really have too much of a problem with the other characters, Just that raka fraka Ketchum idiot, though Team Rocket (Jesse, James, and Meowth) and Butch and Cassidy and their Raticate (who doesn't seem to have much of a personality) both come up for a close second) and since I don't know all that much about the pokèmon from the Gold and Silver editions of the game/show, I won't be including them until I can get my hands on a them of them, namely one featuring notes on their personalites, moves/attacks, habitats, and such and such. Oh, and one more thing, for those of you who are wondering just who else I have in mind for the rest of the crossover, it has to do with a certain part of Japan where boys turn into pigs and girls and where you'll find a certain undergarment stealing old lecher that we all know and hate (did I give too much away already?). 


	2. An American Traveling The Known Multiver...

Unbelievable Journey  
by  
MindWizard  
(see Author's Note for more details concerning who in the heck wrote this thing)   
  
:Disclaimer: Pokèmon is owned by its right and proper owners (who's identity I happen to have forgotten, though I think it has something to do with Nintendo), not me, and I mean no harm to the guys who own it; on a side note, I am making no money off of this, so please don't sue me for writing this ::puts on a sad puppy dog face::; on another side-note, I do own Jal-Sin (you'll find out why he has such a funny name later) and his sister Cathy, since I'm pretty darn sure that I made them up (I think); anyone wishing to use either of these characters or any other s I manage to make up along the way, which I highly doubt, must merely ask permission (hey, I may not be getting any cash off of this, but at least I get that single right as a writer.)  
  
  
"..."= Good ol' American English   
  
...= Japanese  
  
(...)= Thoughts  
  
[...]= Author notes  
  
*...*= Pokèdex speaking  
  
)...(=Different time and place   
  
  
)Pokèmon Island; 3:00 PM(  
  
"Well, we're here." And so they were. There the two American children stood, at the entrance, or exit at the moment, of the airplane, getting ready to walk onto the island thier father had called "Pokèmon Island", whatever that was supposed to mean. He had something about it being near Japan somewhere, but he did not eactly say where. It was only then, getting off of the plane, that the two of them noticed that they had been the only ones on the plane; no passengers, no flight attendents, not even any pilots. (I guess the thing was automated...) Jal-Sin thought to himself silently. Looking at his sister, he guessed that she was thinking the same thing.  
"Hey, hold it right there!" Looking around, Jal-Sin and his sister noticed a strange-looking purple haired woman, wearing what looked like an equally strange distorted version of a police officer's outfit. "What are you two children doing playing around here? This area can be dangerous, especially at night."  
"We just got here. Our dad sent us here, something about needing to get out and explore the world a little more."  
"Well, how'd you get here?"   
"By plane. How else could we get here?"  
"Don't get smart with me young man. There's not a single plane here at all. Or boat for that matter. Now for the last time, how did the two of you get here?" Perplexed, Jal-Sin turned around to find that the strange-looking policewoman had been right. The plane was gone.  
"Wha... wha... what in the name of... Wait a minute!" Turning around again, Jal-Sin spoke up again, suddenly realizing what must have happened. "There wasn't anybody else on the plane but us, not even a pilot, so the thing had to have been automated. That's the only thing I can figure out. Though I still don't get how it could move that fast... maybe that's why the trip felt like it only took a few hours. Dad did say that the place he was sending us to was near Japan. I think he said it was called 'Pokèmon Island,' or something like that. Oh, and he did give me this." Jal-Sin finished, taking his wallet out of the pocket of his jeans, and then proceeded to remove a weird looking, and incredibly small, red device from it, as well as a note that was written partl in Japanese and partly in American English "Hey, where'd that come from?" Jal-Sin to no one in particular.  
"A pokèdex! This should help settle things."  
"A what-a-whata?" both Jal-Sin and Cathy said in unison. Judging from the looks on thier faces, the stangely dressed police woman could tell that these two children were either incredibly good actors or that they were actually telling the truth. Taking the Pokèdex in her hands and opening it up, the police woman revealed a weird looking mini laptop-like interface, which seemed to come alive as the woman rapidly typed buttons. *Hello, I am Dexter, a Pokèdex programmed by Professor Jal Archimedes Sayajin [heh heh; anyone get the meaning behind that one?] for Trainer Jal-Sin Sayajin and his sister Cathy Sayajin.* The Pokèdex then went on to describe it's many functions, most of which Jal-Sin and Cathy couldn't understand too much, not because it was a completely different language, though it sure sounded like one, but because so many words were mentioned that the children had never heard before, most of them either starting with what sound like "Pokè" or ended with "mon."  
"Well, the pokèdex checks out, but what's this?" the policewoman asked, indicating the note, but expecting no one in particular to answer. Opening it up, the policewoman read it silently to herself. When she had finished, she simply looked at the two children, astounded. "Where did you say you were from?"  
"The United States of America. Why?"  
"Well, if what this note says is true, than the two of you are going to be seeing and hearing alot of things that you may not understand, so for now, just stick with me okay?"  
"Uh, okay, if you say so."  
  
  
)Viridian Pokèmon Center; 3:30 PM(  
  
"Well, that's it then. What do you think?" Officer Jenny finished, handing the Pokèdex back to Jal-Sin and Cathy. She had just shown the two of them note, which turned out to have been a note from their father, who was a brilliant researcher in this land, this place called Pokèmon Island. Apparently, their father had been an explorer as well as a researcher here and had disappeared from the island and the surrounding islands for nearly seventeen years.   
"So, you mean to tell us that in this place our dad was a researcher studying creatures called Pokèmon?"  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
"But then why would he send us here without telling us first?"  
"I think that he meant for you to look at the note on the plane. I still can't understand where exactly he would get an automated plane from in one of the unknown lands though."  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right. But why a pokèdex? Why make the two of us trainers?" Officer Jenny merely shook her head. She was asking herself that very same question. Why the professor would send his children here to become Pokèmon trainers was far beyond her. And then suddenly a thought came to her.  
"Perhaps there was something here that he wanted you to know about that he didn't think you'd believe unless you saw it yourselves."  
"But then why didn't he come with us?"  
"That question I think I can answer," Officer Jenny replied, finally with something that she was sure of. "There is a group of thieves here among the islands that call themselves Team Rocket. They have been busted many times, but to no avail, mainly because they are too large and widespread. Though Team Rocket is usually thought of as a bunch of bumbling buffoons who have never been able to do any thing right, thanks to a trio that have been chasing the current champion of the Orange Islands League for well more than a year now, they are in actuality quite good at what they do, and before your father disappeared, they had him as one of their main targets. That is probably why he left and has yet to return. If he did come back, Team Rocket would most certainly be chasing after all three of you." As the two of them thought about it, it did indeed make sense. If their father had come with them, then he would most certainly have been targeted by this Team Rocket organization again. But something still puzzled Jal-Sin, and he meant to find out the answer to it.  
"One thing still puzzles me though. What's a Pokèmon Trainer do?"  
"Well, Pokèmon Trainers catch, train, take care of, and battle Pokèmon."   
"But then...," Jal-Sin stopped, a conflict clearly erupting within him. "But then what do the Pokèmon think about all this?"  
"You know, to tell the truth, I can't think of many people who have actually thought to ask them that question," Oficer Jenny replied, obviously thinking very hard about this. "But the Pokèmon don't seem to mind it all that much. At least as long they're taken care of, that is." Jal-Sin merely nodded wondering heavily about all of this, trying to make even the tiniest bit of sense out of it. And then he saw something that caught his eye.  
"What are those things?" he asked, pointing at a shelf that held dzens of strange red and white spheres.  
"Oh, those are pokèballs. Pokèmon and most anything else can be stored inside of them as pure engery. Why do you ask?"  
"My dad gave me a few. Six, I think. Two of them were a little heavier than the others though."  
"Would you let me see them?"  
"Sure." And with that, Jal-Sin took out the two pokèballs that he had mentioned and handed them to Officer Jenny. Fiddling around with them much as she had the pokèdex, Officer Jenny finally ended up pressing on what looked to be a button on what Jal-Sin guessed to be the front of each the two pokèballs, which in turn caused the two balls to open up and shoot out two red beams of energy, one beam from each of thwo pokèballs.  
"Just as I thought. They had Pokèmon inside." And with that she handed Jal-Sin the Pokèdex given to him and his sister by their father, just as the red beams began to take shape. When it was done, the two beams were gone and in their place were two very different looking creatures, the first a round gas-like sphere, that, amazingly, had an almost comical-looking face, and kept saying something that sounded like "Gastly!" The second creature was sitting down on the ground, sleeping. It looking sort of like an oversized cross between a yellow cat and a rat. It was fairly thin, at least as far as Jal-Sin could tell, but didn't seem to have much more identifying features than those. Suddenly remembering what his father's note had said, Jal-Sin opened the Pokèdex up and pushed one of the buttons, pointing the device first at the round creature. *Gastly, The Ghost Pokèmon.* It then went on to describe Gastly's habits, habitats, usual personality, attacks, and such and such. Jal-Sin then pointed the device at the other pokèmon. *Abra, A Psychic Pokèmon*  
"Here Cathy, dad probably left you some too." And with that he handed the pokèdex over to her as she removed the heaviest of the pokèballs, two as it had been for him, activated the pokèballs, or deactivating them, depending on how you looked at it, releasing the two creatures inside, and pointed the pokèdex at them both, one at a time. *Vulpix, The Fox Pokèmon* and then *Dratini, The Dragon Pokèmon.* Jal-Sin simply looked at the two Pokèmon that had been left in his car with a sad look on his face. And then suddenly he had an idea. He would only use the pokèballs in emergencies. Looking at the two of creatures, the two pokèmon that had been left in his care, Jal-Sin decided on names for them almost as if he had known them all along. The Gastly would be Spook and the Abra would be Mindshaper. He supposed that he could understand why he had named the Gastly Spook, but not why he had named the Abra Mindshaper. Ah, well he thought to himself. And then he remembered something. What would the pokèmon themselves think of the names. So he decided to ask them. Their response was not quite what he had expected. Instead of mumbling and grumbling as anyone else might do having been given a name from a complete and total stranger, the two actually seemed to like the names, if Gastly, or Spook now, could actually dislike anything seeing as how he seemed to have a huge ghostly smile for anything that could happen or anyone that might show up, and if Abra, or Mindshaper now, could actually understand anything through what appeared to be a barrage of half-sleep and half-alertness. Though this did seem to make the Abra seem more docile and harmless than it could be otherwise, Jal-Sin found that, for some odd reason, he wasn't fooled for a minute. It was almost as if upon seeing Mindshaper he knew right then and there that the psychic pokèmon would be very capable of coming through for him in a bad situation, though he had no idea why exactly he simply "knew" such a thing straight off the bat; he also had the peculiar feeling that the psychic pokèmon was also aware of well more than it appeared to be. It was then that he decided to make his opinion known completely, just as his two new pokèmon were preparing themselves to be put back into the pokèballs. "Well, I don't think I'll be needing these for a while." And with that said, Jal-Sin simply attached one of the pokèballs onto his belt and put the rest back into his backpack.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean J. I'm not gonna use my pokèballs too often either." And with that his sister followed his own example and put all but two of her pokèballs into her pack just Jal-Sin himself had done. Jal-Sin merely grinned. Though he and his sister could often be found arguing and fighting for no real reason at all, the two of them shared the same views on many different things and this was obviously another one of those things.  
"Well if that's how the two of you feel like doing it, that's fine with me. I'll tell you what; why don't the two of you go back through the Viridian Forest and train. Even if you don't feel like capturing any of the wild pokèmon there, you can still challenge them or other trainers, or even each other, to battles. Of course the two of you can really do whatever you like. But I'd suggest that if you plan on challeneging the new Viridian City Gym Leader, than you better start training, and battles are probably one of the best ways to train." Jal-Sin thought about it for a minute. In the half-hour or so that it had taken them to reach the Viridian City Pokèmon Center, Officer Jenny had already explained basically everything that would need to be explained to someone suddenly immersed in a world such this one with next to no previous knowledge of such a world, as it had been for him and his sister. Looking over at his newfound friends, he knew right away that they would want to challenge the Viridian City Gym Leader and start their journey to the Pokèmon League, and that his sister and her newfound charges wanted the same as well. And so, the next morning, the brother and sister and their pokèmon set off into the Viridian Forest, a forest known throughout Pokèmon Island for it's various bug pokèmon.  
  
:Author Notes: I mentioned at the title something about who exactly wrote this. I, MindWizard, wrote it. For those of you wondering who the heck Dreamweaver15 is, well, it's me, sorta. I was planning on putting up Dreamweaver15 as a different penname for me to write under when I wanted to write something that I simply didn't think should go under this penname. Namely, this. Unfortunately, I couldn't get the stupid thing to work, so I eventually gave up and uploaded it under the penname everybody already knows me as (at everyone who's read my earlier stuff, or at least noticed my penname in the author's directory and whatnot.) Unfortunately, I forgot to remove the part about the fic being written by my failed attempt at a second penname. Since I'm too lazy to try to alter the first part of this fic (that, and I don't want to accidentally screw it up all over again,) I'll just leave it the way it is. As for storyline stuff, I've basically already given away three of the series I have set up to become a part of the xover already (Pokèmon is already apart of it, I already mentioned Ranma 1/2, and anyone who is too stupid to tell what the third one is, well, that's your problem, not mine.) That's it for this installment. More later. 


	3. An American Traveling The Known Multiver...

Unbelievable Journey  
by  
MindWizard  
  
:Disclaimer: Pokèmon is owned by its right and proper owners (who's identity I happen to have forgotten, though I think it has something to do with Nintendo), not me, and I mean no harm to the guys who own it; on a side note, I am making no money off of this, so please don't sue me for writing this ::puts on a sad puppy dog face::; on another side-note, I do own Jal-Sin (you'll find out why he has such a funny name later) and his sister Cathy, since I'm pretty darn sure that I made them up (I think); anyone wishing to use either of these characters or any other s I manage to make up along the way, which I highly doubt, must merely ask permission (hey, I may not be getting any cash off of this, but at least I get that single right as a writer.)  
  
  
"..."= Good ol' American English   
  
...= Japanese  
  
:...:= Chinese  
  
'...'=Pokèmon speaking to each other [use it as if were someone quoting someone else when inside either "...", ..., or :...:]  
  
^...^= Other Info  
  
[...]= Author notes  
  
*...*= Pokèdex speaking  
  
~...~=Different time and/or place   
  
(...)=Thoughts  
  
  
~The Outskirts of the Viridian Forest, 4:15 PM~  
  
Jal-Sin looked up, stretching his right amr into the air. Pulling back the sleeve of his shirt, he revealed a strange looking mark on his arm. If one were to look at it normally, it would seem as a simple blotch on the skin, a mole or some such thing, though it was obviously a birthmark; however, if one were to look at it just the right angle (some people had to squint their eyes to see it, but for some reason Jal-Sin and his family did not need to do such, [no, it doesn't have to with having slitted eyelids,]) than one would see that the birthmark was no ordinary birthmark. Rather, it was more like a tattoo of some sort, depicting a battle of some sort between two large creatures. Upon closer inspection it would be revealed that these creatures were in fact apparently dragons, one of them the type classicly described in European and American stories and movies, the other of the type typically known as the Chinese or Japanese dragon [I'm not sure which exactly, Japanese or Chinese that is.] His sister had a mark that was basically an exact replica of his own, only hers was on her left foot instead her right hand like her brother's. (Speaking of which.)  
"Hey J! Looking at your tattoo again?" For some odd reason, Cathy constantly referred to the marks on the bodies of the two of them as tattoos. At first he had thought that she simply liked the idea of having a tattoo. However, after awhile, he had realized that that was not it at all; Cathy simply didn't want people knowing that the apparently intricately designed marks were indeed birthmarks instead of tattoos, as it would probably get the two of them labeled as freaks.  
"Yeah, so? What's it to ya?" And so it went once again, the two of them passing back insults and suchy and such as they had nearly every day of their lives.  
'What are they doing, anyway?' Behind Cathy and Jal-Sin, back at what was basically the main campsite, their newly recieved [at least, as far as the two of them were concerned] pokè,on were trying to understand what was occurring between their Masters.  
'I don't know. I think they're fighting.' Vulpix replied to Spook as they tried to understand what was going on.  
'I thought they were supposed to have us do their fighting for them.' This time it was Dratini, who was fairly puzzled at what was happening. Before the patriarch of the Sayajin family had put the four of them in their pokèballs and gave them to his children, the one-time Pokèmon professor had explained to the the various things about the world of pokèmon, seeing as how he had raised the lot of them from eggs back in America, to the best of his ability, considering the fact that he had been trying to communicate with them and was not completely sure if they had understood what he had told them. However, Jal [Jal-Sin's dad] had also explained something else to the four pokèmon, something that he knew they had all understood. At of all of them, Mindshaper, however, had probably understood the most of what the professor had told them. Particularly that one, last extra thing that had little thing that nothing at all to do with the world of pokèmon, at least when it had been told to them, but would most certainly affect the four of them for the rest of their lives nonetheless.  
'Come now you two, you do remember what their father told us about them, don't you?'  
'Well, yeah, but how could they be that different from normal trainers?' Mindshaper merely shook it's head in response, which in turn caused Spook to start laughing like crazy [yes, at this point in his evolution, and for a while afterwards, he'll probably laugh at nearly anything,] though he was pointedly ignored, mostly out of embarrassment.   
'Who knows. But he did tell us to expect the unexpected from them, and this looks like just one more thing following that.' Meanwhile, about half a mile away, a certain trio was watching the small group, wondering just what was going on.  
"Who are those two, anyway?" one of them spoke. Though he seemed to be a adult, with blue haired crewcut of sorts, he was about as mature as a spoiled rotten newborn baby, without the spoiled rotten part [hey, losing so many times can do that to you,] and probably as smart as one to boot.   
"Who cares! All I care about is the fact that they've got a Dratini with them!" This time it was a female, the woman, though she was just as mature as her partner, of the group, with extremely long red hair fixed up in such a way so that it wouldn't move unless it was cut off [how much hair gel and stuff do you think she uses to keep it that way, anyhow?]  
"With a rare pokèmon like that, I can be top cat again!" [Well, that probably gave away who the last one is, so I feel no need to say much else.]  
  
  
:Author's Notes: Is there any doubt at all as to who those three are? I didn't think so. For those of you wondering what the birthmarks are for... Well, those'll come into play later. 


End file.
